Beauty of the Thorns
by Anime Addict 24
Summary: An OC story I wrote on a whim, which could easily be the first chapter of a story. Maybe people could tell me their opinions on it, and if they'd like another part? Thanks! :) Rated T for language now, I'll probably end up switching it to M if more chapters are added.


"Rose. That's a really pretty name, you know." He said, leaning down to look into her eyes.

"Um, yeah, okay. What do you want?" Rose asked. She was confused and unsettled. Why was this guy even talking to her? She wasn't pretty, so he couldn't be after her body, but why would he be seeking her out among all the pretty, boobaliscious sluts who were almost undoubtedly dying to get their hands on him? Judging by his looks, he would have no problem getting any number of girls into his bed. Which just led her back to her first question. Why her?

"All I want is to talk to you," He replied, startling her out of her thoughts. She had assumed he would realize that she wasn't someone who would fawn over him and walk away, but he appeared honestly interested in continuing their conversation.

"Okay, I guess. Any particular **reason** for your random-kinda-creepy interest in me?" She snapped. Language was her one defense. If someone decided to get into a fist-fight with her, she was screwed, but if anybody was stupid enough to cross verbal swords with her, she would have them down on the ground with said theoretical sword through their chest in two seconds flat. She actually had a reputation for it, for all that she cared.

This boy didn't seem bothered by her sharp words, however, and continued as if she hadn't spoken.

"You seem like a nice girl, even nice-looking if you can see past the glasses, braces, and the fact that you don't care about your appearance. I think you deserve to have at least one friend, don't you?"

"Oh, but won't it hurt your oh-so-important social standings if you stoop so low as to befriend someone of my dubious quality?" She asked in a clipped tone. She wasn't about to let her guard down just because he had almost complimented her.

"Social standings? You think I have a high ranked social status?" He smiled as she realized her blunder. "I'm flattered, but sadly, even my good looks don't make up for the fact that I am smart and actually care about my grades, which is unforgivable because all the popular kids are complete idiots." His eyes widened as she burst out laughing. He, despite her first impression, might be worth the trouble of having a friend, and all the effort it took not to hurt them.

"I'm impressed." She stated. "You really **are** smarter than you look." That startled a smile out of him. "I think getting to know you might be a good investment, are you of a similar opinion?"

"Yeah, I think I am," He replied. They both smiled.

"But I have one- no, two- questions. What's your name?"

"Oh, whoops, I apologize for that. My name is Eric. What was your second question?"

"Heh. How, precisely, did you find out my name? Before you attempt to come up with a poor excuse, I do not write my name on any of my things, excluding those that I hand in, and seeing as I throw those away or **burn** them as soon as I receive them from teachers, and you are in none of my classes **and** nobody would ever be talking about me, my one conclusion is that you, my friend, are a stalker." She grinned at his wide-eyed expression. "Explanation, please?"

He just stared at her, dumbfounded. "Wait, did you just call me your **friend**? In the same breath that you accused me of being a stalker? I think that you are definitely worth getting to know."

"Yeah, that's great. Now, answer my question. Did you really think I'd be thrown off by your little declaration?"

He smiled again. "Damn, you caught me. No, I didn't really think you would not realize, but a guy can hope, can't he?"

She tapped her foot impatiently, but couldn't help smiling back at him. "I'm waiting..."

"Oh right." He smiled sheepishly. "I'm not very good at avoiding questions, am I?"

"Again, nice try, but I'm not falling for it. Just answer the question, you won't be able to convince me to let you go." She smiled as she said it; she could tell that this guy was definitely worth it.

"Damn. Alright, fine." He sighed, but was still smiling. "I guess I sort of am a stalker. I only transferred here about two months ago, and I have a tendency to see people's, well, I guess you could call it their personality? It sounds really weird, but I can tell, like if they're kind, if they've been labeled and if so as what, if they have friends. That kind of thing. It sounds really weird, but that's just the way it is." He shrugged helplessly. "I really don't know."

Rose looked up at him and studied him. She hadn't really looked at him when he first walked up to her; hadn't thought he was worth the trouble. Now she took a second to really see him.

He was tall, with dark blond hair, sort of long. She liked the way it fell into his eyes, and how he turned his head to be able to see her through it. He had dark, deep blue-green eyes, double pools. She felt that if she looked too much at them, she would sink into him, but she wasn't afraid to look him in the eye. His arms were well muscled, not shown off in his dark green long sleeved shirt. Judging by that, she bet he had a six-pack, too.

If he noticed she was looking, he didn't mind, since he was doing the same. She was kind of embarrassed, because she knew she wasn't anything special. The one good thing about her appearance was her long black hair, but she kept it braided constantly, so most people didn't notice it. She also had glasses, which she knew didn't help, as well as braces. She had been classified as a nerd, so nobody looked twice at her anyways. Her face wasn't **ugly**, per se, but again, it was nothing special. She didn't have acne, for which she was thankful, so if anybody actually **liked** plain faces, she might be considered.

Even if he **was** a nobody, however, he was still way out of her league, with his looks. Even if nobody else would look twice at him, he wouldn't look twice at her. She was at the bottom of the school's social hierarchy, the one who made everybody else glad they weren't her. That was her place, and she knew it.

What she **didn't** know was that Eric was thinking many of the same things that she was.

_She's wicked pretty, and she's confident, too. She's not afraid of saying what she really thinks, and she means what she says. But it really doesn't matter, she wouldn't ever even think about me the way I already think about her, or feel how I'm feeling. Maybe we can just be friends, though. At least then I can be close to her, and earn her trust. I can always hope for what I know will never end up happening._

Rose sighed, bringing both of them back to reality. "Well, I guess both of us could use someone else to lean on, and I think you look trustworthy, although it's been so long since I've known anyone I felt I could trust, I doubt I'll be able to tell it all to you for a while, but in time I think it will work out."

"Then it's a deal." He held his hand out to shake, and she shook it.


End file.
